ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob's Journal Entry
The epilogue of the Ghostwriter book Alias Diamond Jones consists of a journal entry that Rob had written, including news about his brother Jason coming to visit, as well as a short story that he had written being published for a magazine. October 6 You're never going to believe the day I had today! It was so amazing, I thought I'd write about it while I'm waiting up. Okay, first of all, today was the last day of school before the Columbus three-day weekend and Jason is coming home tonight! He's driving from school with a friend of his. They're arriving at midnight. I've already taken all my clothes off Jason's bed and put them away in the closet. I also cleaned the old soda cans and dirty socks off the floor. This is the cleanest this room has even been, and I still have two hours to kill. Anyway, the best news: I got home from school today and there was a letter for me from Planet X, this magazine I wrote to back in September. They set me a ten-dollar check and they're going to publish my "Peace Words" story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was so excited, I ran out into the living room to show my parents, even though they don't know anything about what happened over the summer. Mom said she'd get me a frame for the letter so I can hang it up in my room. I'm going to make a copy of the check before I cash it so I can frame it with the letter! Even Dad was nice to me, in his own weird way. He said that he was proud of me for "following something through" and whapped me on the back. I called a rally to get my friends together and they were hyped. Gaby kept saying, "Are we going to be famous?" I had to tell her like ten times that Planet X is this tiny magazine in Boston, so everyone in the world is not going to be reading my story. Anyway, get this, Jamal was with me when I got the letter, and then he said that he had to go get something and left. When he came back, he gave me a plastic bag. Inside was a sheet of stick-on earrings. The kind girls wear when they're not allowed to get their ears pierced. Right in the middle between all these stars and hearts were two fake diamonds. Jamal said, "Even if you're not being Diamond Jones all the time anymore, it was an important phase in your career." That made the whole team crack up. I taped the fake diamond studs on the front cover of this notebook, to remind me. Lenni, Tina, and Gaby divvied the rest of the earrings. To celebrate my first published story, I treated everybody to ice cream, Double Fudge and Very Berry, using up almost my whole October allowance. Two cartons of ice cream are almost as much as the money I just earned for my story! Anyway, life is looking up. And speaking of ice cream, there's some left in the fridge and I think I'm going to have seconds before Jason and his friend get here and finish it off. He'll be home in one hour and forty-five minutes now! Later! Rob Category:Book Journal Entries Category:Rob's Writings